The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a hardy herbaceous perennial of the genus Tiarella, and known by the cultivar name ‘Appalachian Trail’. The genus Tiarella is a member of the family Saxifragaceae.
The new cultivar originated from a planned breeding program as a cross between Tiarella ‘Running Tapestry’, an unpatented plant, as the seed parent and massed proprietary trailing Tiarella as the pollen parent. The exact pollen parent is unknown. Compared to the seed parent, Tiarella ‘Running Tapestry’, the new cultivar is more trailing and better marked. Compared to Tiarella ‘Delaware’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,980, the new cultivar is better marked and better trailing.